


Танец

by allayonel, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гейла одна из шести кадетов с Ориона в выпуске 2258 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62975) by [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC). 



> Написано на Where No Woman drabblefest prompt #6 «И вы танцуете снова и снова на этом полу, отполированном лучшими из вас».

 

Узнаю правду, когда слышу ее.  
Узнаю красоту, когда вижу ее.  
И когда вы танцуете – снова танцуете  
на этом полу, отполированном лучшими из вас.

  
  
  
К тому моменту, когда первый человеческий предок выкарабкался из моря, обдумывая, а не отрастить ли себе противостоящий большой палец, ведь будет круто, на Орион Прайм успела возникнуть и прийти в упадок развитая цивилизация. Орионские тексты и учения распространились по всему Дельта Квадранту. Успехи и чудеса прославили Орион на всю Галактику.  
  
Но слава бывает разная. Хорошая слава меркнет со временем. Дурная, напротив, переживает правду на столетия. На Орион Прайм существовал Синдикат, чем-то схожий с синдикатом Капоне в Чикаго. Так всегда с дурной славой. Можно писать прекрасные картины и создавать великолепную архитектуру, иметь интереснейшую историю и чудесную музыку, песни китов и звезды, которых, кажется, вот-вот коснешься рукой, но все, что люди запомнят, это историю про Бойню в День Святого Валентина да байки про призрак Дилиджера.  
  
Дурная слава проникает дальше и живет в памяти дольше, чем свет звезд.  
  
Гейла одна из шести кадетов с Ориона в выпускном классе Академии 2258 года: четверо учатся в Сан-Франциско, одна в Париже, одна на Альфа Центавра. Они знают друг о друге, но не проводят время вместе. В первую очередь потому, что все они из совершенно разных каст. Ну а во вторую, она единственная свободнорожденная орионка из колонии, контролируемой Синдикатом.  
  
Мать Геро из свободных торговцев и родила дочь в космосе, где никто не мог заметить ее неуклюжесть в танце. Ей непросто дается приспособиться и привыкнуть «месить грязь» ногами, и она постоянно посылает информационные пакеты через подпространство матери и сестрам, жалуясь, какими длинными кажутся дни, когда приходится подстраиваться под движение только одной звезды.  
  
В семье Ашарры в колонии на Веге много врачей, и она пошла по стопам своих предков. Она затягивает черные локоны в тугой узел на затылке и выбирает форму в стиле унисекс. Ашарра — специалист в рукопашном бое, но предпочитает играть на  _vrill_ и танцевать, а не драться.  
  
Дайневаа учится на научном потоке и никогда не встречается с Гейлой глазами, если они пересекаются в кампусе. Гейла находит ее прекрасной и даже немного завидует Дайневаа: ее маленькому росту, ее хрупкости и ее экзотическим карим глазам, каких почти не встретишь на Орион Прайм. Дайневаа и танцует лучше, хотя Гейла только раз видела ее танцующей, в клубе в Париже, когда впервые прибыла на Землю. Люди иногда путают Дайневаа с Гейлой, потому что, как у большинства орионок с восточного полушария, у них обеих рыже-красные волосы, а не черные. Гейла гордится собой, но Дайневаа смотрит на нее косо, потому что сама она из высшей касты, и на Орионе Прайм это все еще что-то значит, пусть на Земле это не значит ничего.  
  
Н’ева на пять лет старше Гейлы и совсем недавно вступила в Звездный флот, когда ее колония в Бета Квадранте была практически уничтожена Бринами. Ее шесть сестер погибли в огне, а две дочери ходят в частную школу за Пресидио. Девочки свободно говорят на стандарте и практически ничего не помнят из родного языка, кроме базовых приветствий.  
  
Маарна на командном потоке, у нее нет желания командовать, зато она одна из лучших среди пилотов в Академии. Она два года училась на рулевого в академии Воргейм и в свободное время преподает в местной летной школе.  
  
Мать Гейлы торгует на Алнитак. Там покупают и продают одежду и паучий шелк из Колоний. Она из нижней касты, но выросла в хорошем доме с двадцатью сестрами и сестрами-кузинами, и остальными из рода. Синдикат забирает часть их дохода, но это проходит анонимно, через Сеть. Просто бизнес, как говорит Старшая мать. Об этом Гейле рассказывает ее сестра-кузина Марнэ, с которой они вместе отбирают фрукты для завтрака.  
  
Марнэ ненавидит Синдикат и жалеет, что они не родились где-нибудь подальше отсюда, там, где дочерей Ориона не заставляют Танцевать, чтобы поработить кого-то. Гейла, с набитым свежей мякотью _nim-kadev_ ртом, всегда кивает, потому что это кажется правильным. В ее семье никто из женщин не имеет достаточно силы, чтобы использовать Танец для обольщения. Максимум, на что они способны, это вызвать чувство легкого возбуждения. Синдикат использует наркотики, по секрету шепчет ей сестра в темноте спальни, и генетические манипуляции, чтобы изменить Танец.  
  
Марнэ на семь лет старше Гейлы. Марнэ знает все.  
  
Когда Гейле шесть и двенадцать, Орион Прайм официально отказывается от так тщательно оберегаемого нейтралитета. Ходят слухи, что это из-за клингонов и бринов, которые посмели атаковать орионские колонии — даже те, что контролируются Синдикатом. В чем бы ни была причина, орионцы запрашивают членство в Федерации, так что совсем скоро тяжелый крейсер, оснащенный самым новейшим оружием, начинает патрулировать орионские границы точно так же, как патрулирует границы вулканцев, андорианцев, землян, телларитов и остальных членов федерации, которых уже на дюжину больше, чем было в момент гибели «Кельвина». Орион Прайм чувствует, куда дует ветер, и колонисты собираются вместе, чтобы пережить надвигающийся шторм.  
  
Марнэ хотела пойти в Звездный флот, но Старшая мать запретила. Тогда Марнэ помогла Гейле сбежать в столицу и даже одолжила ей денег, чтобы покинуть их мир. Гейла до сих пор тратит все свои подпространственные кредиты, чтобы связываться с Марнэ на Алнитак III, где та создала свой собственный Дом, в котором стала Старшей матерью.  
  
Гейла выбирает тактико-инженерное направление, потому что ей нравится пачкать руки. Научники частично проходят те же программы, но к практике переходят редко, а вот инженеры погружаются в нее по самую маковку, и Гейла на седьмом небе от счастья. Она знает, что курсы по инженерной специализации должны казаться сложными, но они не сложнее того, что ей приходилось изучать в Колонии в юности. Ее гораздо больше беспокоят основные курсы вроде антропологии, звездной картографии, базовой лингвистики и прочих предметов, которые должен знать каждый кадет, не важно, на каком направлении он учится. А вот рукопашный бой, напротив, дается ей легко. Драка похожа на Танец, только с острыми краями. У нее отличные отметки по этому предмету.  
  
Но, возвращаясь к дурной славе, единственная тема, которая всех интересует — Синдикат.  
  
В этой части галактики орионские пираты стали легендой. Звездный флот первыми посетил Колонии, которые находились под контролем Синдиката, и в результате любой землянин из встреченных Гейлой в первую очередь слышал об Орионе мрачные сказки четырехвековой давности о невольничьих рынках. И не важно, что Гейла никогда не видела ни одного в Алнитак. Не важно, что в Орион Прайм есть две дюжины колоний, в которых Синдикат даже и не появлялся. Наплевать на искусство и архитектуру. Людей интересует только Аль Капоне.  
  
Единственный Танец, который они видели — это архивная запись танца рабыни в орионской колонии на Верекс III. Это самая упрощенная версия танца, которой учат детей. Танцовщица даже с ним не справлялась, и Гейла хмурилась, впервые просматривая запись. Но что-то в этом танце цепляло людское воображение десятилетиями, и бессмысленно было объяснять, что Танец — это гораздо больше шести минут архивной пленки и музыки, наполовину заглушенной смешками и выкриками торговцев.  
  
Гейла перестает закатывать глаза и решает, если люди смотрят на нее и постоянно видят эту безымянную танцовщицу, которая старше, чем Старшая мать Старшей матери... тогда дурная слава лучше просто славы. А слава, возможно, лучше, чем правда.  
  
Поэтому, как часть экзамена курса антропологии на втором году обучения, она Танцует. Ровно 51 минуту, с благовониями и только под тростниковую флейту, как принято исполнять Танец в ее Доме. Она не лучшая танцовщица в племени. Ее сестра-кузина Лира всегда заставляла Гейлу плакать от того, насколько удивительно она двигается: то как тростник, качаемый ветром, то росчерками отточенного лезвия. Но Гейла делает что может. Она старается изо всех сил, чтобы _показать_ , вместо того чтобы _объяснять_.  
  
Ей шепнули, что запись этого Танца, сделанная на трикодер, гуляет по сети на Земле. Она пытается не улыбаться слишком самодовольно, но от этой мысли внутри что-то танцует даже сейчас, когда она только вспоминает.  
  
После битвы при Вулкане в выпускном классе 2258 только Гейла и Дайневаа.  
  
Маарна погибла на «Фаррагауте» — мгновенная смерть. Ашарра была на «Энтерпрайз», но на шестой палубе, где пробило обшивку. Дочери Н’евы остались сиротами, когда «Антарес» разорвало выстрелами ромуланского оружия через семь секунд после выхода из варпа над планетой.  
  
Гейле повезло. Гейла знает, что сама творит свою удачу. Гейла танцует последний раз через неделю после того, когда «Энтерпрайз» дохрамывает до дома с лазаретом, полным вулканскими старейшинами, в чьих темных глазах пустота потери, и Гейла понимает их слишком хорошо для той, чей мир все еще вращается где-то вдалеке.  
  
Она танцует на траве в парке Академии без курительниц и без тростниковой флейты. Она танцует за своих сестер-кузин, и за мертвых, и за себя.  
  
Дайневаа смотрит на ее Танец и впервые присоединяется. И больше не важно, что они из разных миров, разных каст, разных Домов.  
  
Они сестры, и они танцуют, и это все, что имеет значение.


End file.
